


Rock am Ring

by SamoShampioni



Category: Fettes Brot, German Pop Music RPF, Kraftklub, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2013, AU, Alternate Universe, Festival, Gen, Kraftklub - Freeform, RPF, Rock am Ring, Rock im Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place around the 2013 Rock am Ring festival in Germany. Kraftklub had been keeping everyone awake at night, or so it seemed. And no one else was prepared to deal with the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock am Ring

The Adenau Hotel wasn't usually this busy. Or this noisy. But all this week it would be full of many talented musicians. All practising, all waiting, all getting for the first day of the big concert tomorrow. Rock Am Ring, one of the biggest festivals in Germany. And then after that they would all go to the south of the country for Rock Im Park. Two of the biggest music festivals in the world, and they were all getting their rest for the big day tomorrow.  
Or they would have been, if it wasn't for Kraftklub running around downstairs. Or at least, they assumed it was Kraftklub. Cro had said it was them, but no one else had seen anything. Fettes Brot had all complained, and they knew that Sportfreunde Stiller had complained too. Even The Prodigy had complained and they weren't known for shying away from loud noises. But it seemed that the hotel staff were reluctant to do anything about it. Selig tried to catch them in the act, but it seemed that the noises would stop whenever anyone went to investigate, only to happen again once everyone was back upstairs.  
Kraftklub, for their part, denied it was them. In fact, they seemed quite offended to be accused of what seemed to be an act of sabotage against the festival.  
And the next day, it continued. The same banging, the same noises. On the third day that they were in the hotel, König Boris from Fettes Brot had had enough, and was ready to confront Kraftklub directly.  
"Are you sure Boris?" Schiff asked, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea?"  
"Nah, someone's gotta tell 'em," Boris said, "Tell 'em to bloody stop it."  
"Seeed had the right idea," Renz said. The German band Seeed were the only act who hadn't been staying in the Adenau Hotel, and mysteriously, no one actually knew were they were. The organisers just had to hope that they would actually show up for the two rock events.  
"Maybe we should follow their example next time," Schiff said, to which the rest of the group agreed. And so, they sat there in silence for a few moments before they realised that the noise had stopped. Strange, it never usually stopped this early.  
"Well," Renz said, "The noise has stopped now, maybe Kraftklub went to bed?"  
"So what," Boris snapped, "It's not acceptable for them to be keeping us up like that. Come on you two, let's go. Or do I have to go alone?"  
"Fine," Schiff sighed, "We'll come with you."  
They expected to be the only ones still awake, along with Kraftklub, but they saw a figure standing in the darkness. The British singer Ellie Goulding standing there, looking vacantly out of the window to the dark forest outside. Maybe she couldn't sleep either, they reasoned.  
"Hey," Schiff said as the three of them walked over to her.  
"Oh, hey Fettes Brot," Ellie said, not turning to face them, "Come and look at this."  
Schiff and Renz went over to the window with Ellie, but Boris couldn't care less about whatever it was she was looking at.  
"Ellie, have you seen Kraftklub?" Boris got straight to the point.  
"Yes, I have," Ellie replied, still looking out of the window, "They were in their room the last time I saw them."  
Renz and Schiff looked out of the window to see what Ellie was looking at. In the distance, in the middle of the dense forest, there was a bright green light, coming from behind the trees.  
"What is that?" Renz asked.  
"No idea," Ellie said.  
"We should go and see!" Schiff exclaimed excitedly, but the others were less convinced.  
"No thanks, Schiff," Boris said, walking down the corridor towards Kraftklub's room, "We have to get to the bottom of this first. Everyone's been too scared to confront them, well, not me!"  
"Are you sure?" Schiff said as Boris knocked on the door, "This might not be such a good idea, ya know?"  
"I'm sure Schiff," Boris said.  
Kraftklub had been keeping everyone awake at night, or so it seemed. And no one else was prepared to deal with the problem. Fettes Brot would have to do something about it. But they didn't answer the door. There was no reply from any of Kraftklub, so Boris just shouted louder.  
"Hey!" Boris banged on the door, "Kraftklub! Get out here!"  
"Boris, stop it," Renz said, "It might not even be them, we don't know for sure if-"  
At that moment, Kraftklub came to the door and opened it, all standing there, looking very annoyed that Boris had woken them up.  
"Well? What do you guys want?" Till said, "Ya know we're tryin' to sleep here, don't ya?"  
"So were we!" Boris yelled, "But then you lot started banging around, waking everyone up!"  
"For the last time, it's not us," Felix said, "Cro only said it was us because he thought people would accuse him."  
"Oh yeah?" Boris said, "Well who else could it be, then?"  
"Look, we don't know, ok?" Felix said, "But seriously, we promise, it's not us."  
"It's really not," Felix's brother, Till, had come to the door to defend the band, "Really, we wouldn't do something like that."  
"Everyone says it is you," Boris said, "Not just Cro!"  
"Well... it's not," Steffen said, and by this time all of Kraftklub were at the door.  
"Come on Boris," Renz said, "This really isn't getting us anywhere..."  
"Look, this stuff is keeping us awake too, ok?" Felix sighed, "Best thing to do is to find out who it REALLY is. Good night."  
And with that Felix closed the door and switched the lock on. Kraftklub were not in the mood for an argument right now.  
"Hey!" Boris yelled, "Open this door back up! I'm not finished with you!"  
"Wait a second, where's Schiff?!" Renz said, looking around. The corridor was empty except for them. Schiff had vanished.  
"Oh no," Boris sighed, "You don't think he's gone to that forest, do you?"  
But they knew Schiff well enough to know that he had most definitely gone to see the mysterious green light that Ellie had been looking at. And that meant that Boris and Renz had to go after him, whether they wanted to or not.  
"I hope not," Renz sighed, "But I know that he probably has..."  
  
\---  
  
"Ellie! Ellie!" Boris yelled as they found Ellie still standing there, waiting at the window, "Have you seen our friend Schiffmeister?"  
"Why yes," Ellie beamed, "I have. He left the hotel a few minutes ago."  
They stood there for a few moments in silence, before Ellie added mysteriously, "He must have gone to see the light. It's there, outside the hotel every night. Didn't you know? Well, actually, Schiff told me not to say anything about him leaving. Just ignore me."  
They walked through the corridors of the hotel, but when they walked past one of the rooms, they heard it. Again. Noises coming from it that sounded an awful lot like banging, and running around. The door was open slightly.  
"Hold on a second Renz," Boris walked inside the room.  
"What?!" Renz yelled, following him in, "Boris, we need to find Schiffmeister!"  
In the room, there was a metal box, that almost jumped around. It seemed to be playing the sounds, quite loudly, in fact, and was almost moving around on the floor due to the volume.  
"What the hell is that?" Renz said as Boris walked over to it. The noises stopped immediately as the two of them approached the strange device.  
"That's what's been making the noise?" Boris said, looking closer at it, "This little thing?"  
"Yeah," Renz said, "I guess it wasn't Kraftklub after all."  
"I guess not..." Boris said, looking at the box.  
"BORIS DON'T PICK IT UP!" Renz said as Boris leaned down and picked up the metal box.  
"Calm down Renz," Boris grinned, "It's completely harmless."  
"Pffttt, we don't even know what it is," Renz said, "So we can hardly say if it's harmless or not. Come on Boris, stop this, we need to go and find Schiff. We can deal with Kraftklub later. You'll be apologising to them, by the way."  
"Aww... do I have to?"  
"Yes, now come on Boris, let's go."  
Boris took the small metal box with him, and the two of them walked out of the hotel and over to the nearby forest.  
It didn't take long to navigate through the forest, even though it was dark and they nearly tripped up a few times. All the while, the mysterious green light got ever closer. And when they reached the source of the green light, neither Boris nor Doktor Renz could quite believe what they were seeing. For there it was, what looked like a huge spaceship, emitting a bright green light. And there was Peter Fox, standing on the steps leading inside of it, the rest of Seeed standing on the grassy patches around the ship. The argument with Kraftklub seemed so unimportant now.  
"So that's why Seeed aren't in the hotel," Boris whispered, making sure Seeed couldn't actually hear them, "They were secretly aliens this whole time!"  
"Now now, we can't just jump to conclusions," Renz whispered back, but then, they saw Schiff, standing there, Peter Fox talking to him.  
"Of course, my people mean no harm to your planet," they heard Peter say to Schiff, "I enjoy being a musician on this planet, you know?"  
"Schiff!" Renz jumped up and yelled, despite Boris trying to hold him back.  
"Oh," Peter sighed, "I see your friends have come here too."  
"What are you two doing here?" Schiff said.  
"We followed you," Boris said, but then pointed at Peter, "More importantly, what is HE doing?"  
"Well uh..." it seemed that Schiff was trying to come up with some excuse or another, "He was just uh... shooting for a movie! Yes, that's it. An alien movie! This is a prop, that's all!"  
It wasn't a convincing argument.  
"No, Schiff," Peter said, "We might as well tell them the truth, now that you know. As long as no one else knows, it'll be fine."  
"Knows what?" Renz asked, despite knowing the answer already.  
"I am from another planet," Peter tapped on the side of the spaceship as if to demonstrate this. They all just stood in silence for a few moments. Peter then explained that he was from a distant alien society that was observing Earth, and that he had grown very fond of this world. More stunned silence.  
"Wait," Renz said finally, "So all of Seeed are from another planet?!"  
Seeed looked quite shocked at this.  
"No, only Peter is," Boundzound said.  
"Yes, we're all people, it's only Peter," Tobsen insisted, as Moritz took the metal box away from Boris, despite his protests.  
"Yes, that's mine. We were looking for that," Peter said, as Moritz handed him the box, "Well, I was, anyway."  
"What is it, anyway?" Renz asked, "It was playing all these strange noises and keeping everyone in the hotel awake!"  
"Ah, sorry about that. It's a recording device," Peter said, "I must have lost it. It shouldn't have been playing, only recording. You see, it's part of our research into Earth. I stress that it's completely harmless research, of course."  
"And we should believe you because?" Boris snapped.  
"Because I speak the truth," Peter said simply, "It is not my problem whether you choose to believe me or not. But it is the truth, I guarantee you that."  
Peter then tapped a few buttons on the spaceship, and the green light slowly faded until it couldn't be seen at all.  
"So, this is where you all stay then?" Schiff asked, "Rather than the hotel?"  
"Yes Schiff," Peter said, "I have... certain matters... that I have to attend to here, aboard the spaceship."  
Peter didn't elaborate any further on what these 'certain matters' where, even though that's what they were all waiting for him to explain. Peter had something more important to discuss. The fact that this was a secret. He didn't want Fettes Brot to rat him out to the German government, or anything like that. Not that he expected them to. But it had to be made clear.  
"Now, listen. You three can't speak a word of this to anyone," Peter said, "What happens in Adenau, stays in Adenau, do you understand?"  
"O-of course," replied Doktor Renz.  
"Don't you worry Peter," Schiff smiled, "Your secret is safe with us."  
"Good," Peter said, "Remember, I trust you with this."  
  
\---  
  
And so, that was the secret of Seeed, or at least, the secret of Peter Fox, which the whole of Seeed knew. And now, Fettes Brot also knew. Later, they returned to the hotel, still not quite believing what they had just seen.  
The next morning, Boris apologised to Kraftklub, and the two groups put the whole incident behind them.   
"Look, guys," Boris said, "We're really really sorry about-"  
"Last night? Say no more," Felix grinned, "We accept your apology... if you buy us a couple of beers, that is!"  
"Sure thing," Renz smiled.  
The place was a lot more quiet and peaceful now, and the noises in the hotel never happened again. The other acts praised it as a miracle. Only Fettes Brot and Seeed knew the truth. And only they ever would.  
  
Fin.


End file.
